Luka Yang Tak Terlihat
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Gosip lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan. Bahkan sang penggosip bisa saja terbunuh karenanya. ... Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan Kaizo menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan bersama adik satu-satunya. [One-shot. Brothership KaiFang. Ditulis untuk hari ketiga #KaizoWeek2017]


**Luka Yang Tak Terlihat**

.

.

 _"Pang, bersiaplah. Ikut denganku!"_

 _"Hm? Ke mana, Kapten?"_

 _"Komandan Koko Ci bersikeras kita semua perlu liburan setelah insiden Jugglenaut tempo hari. Termasuk aku."_

 _"Eh? M-Maksudnya?"_

 _"Ck! Cepatlah bersiap-siap! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran—"_

 _"Baik, Kapten!"_

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Luka Yang Tak Terlihat" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: Scars.**_

 _ **One-shot. Maybe OOC. Soft-brothership of Kaizo and Fang.**_

* * *

.

.

Kaizo menatap adiknya dalam diam. Anak itu tampak berseri-seri, sembari memilih makanan dan minuman dari daftar menu. Diam-diam Kaizo merasa bersalah juga, sudah membohongi sang adik—Fang—seolah-olah mereka berlibur ke tempat ini.

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong sebenarnya, karena Komandan Koko Ci benar-benar memfasilitasi liburan ini untuk mereka berdua. Hanya saja, di balik liburan tersebut ada satu 'misi rahasia'.

Planet tempat mereka berada sekarang bernama Planet Teresta. Planet yang sudah terkenal sebagai tempat wisata terbaik seantero galaksi. Dan seperti yang disaksikannya sendiri, tempat itu memang sangat indah. Para penduduknya pun sangat tahu bagaimana caranya membuat wisatawan betah. Seperti yang terlihat di café tempat Kaizo dan Fang hendak makan siang ini. Cukup mudah untuk menemukan menu yang sesuai selera, walaupun pembelinya adalah orang planet lain.

Namun, sebagaimana suatu tempat yang tampak 'sempurna', biasanya ada keburukan yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar. Atau sengaja disembunyikan. Sekaranglah tugas Kaizo untuk memastikannya.

"Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

Kaizo tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara Fang. Rupanya anak itu sudah menemukan menu makan siang yang diinginkannya.

"Aku juga pesan yang sama," kata Kaizo tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang adik.

Fang memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan heran. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun, sampai pelayan café meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Kenapa memesan yang sama denganku?" Fang bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau tidak cocok dengan selera Kapten?"

"Omong kosong," Kaizo menyahut datar. "Apa masalahnya kalau sesekali aku mengikuti seleramu?"

"Ya sudah. Tapi kalau nanti Kapten tidak suka, jangan salahkan aku."

Kaizo mendengus pelan, diikuti satu senyum samar.

"Daripada itu, kaulah yang harus memerhatikan ucapanmu," katanya kemudian. "Padahal aku sudah sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berpenampilan sama saja dengan dirinya sehari-hari, Kaizo tampil berbeda. Tidak ada helm, tidak ada pedang. Pemuda 24 tahunan itu juga mengenakan celana panjang hitam sederhana, kaus lengan panjang berwarna sama, plus rompi biru tanpa lengan.

"Maksud Kapten?"

Kaizo berdecak spontan mendengar pertanyaan Fang. "Nah! Kau baru saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sudah kubilang, lepaskan semua formalitas selama kita berlibur di sini."

Fang tertawa kecil. "Hehehe ... Baik, Kapten!"

Lagi-lagi mendengar panggilan 'Kapten', membuat Kaizo menggeram pelan. Melihat Fang yang cuma cengar-cengir, tahulah Kaizo kalau adiknya yang terkadang bandel itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Ini pesanan Anda."

Suara pelayan café memutus percakapan kakak-beradik itu. Dengan cekatan, dia pun menata makanan dan minuman di meja, masing-masing untuk Kaizo dan Fang. Kemudian segera berlalu setelahnya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Kaizo mengernyit ketika menemukan hidangan penutup yang tampak lembut, segar, dan beraroma manis.

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang," sahut Fang.

Kaizo mendesah singkat. Paling tidak, hidangan utama dan minumannya terlihat baik-baik saja untuk seleranya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, makan."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Kap—Maksudku, Abang," Fang meralat ucapannya dengan cepat, demi melihat tatapan maut Kaizo terarah lurus kepadanya. "Puddingnya biar untukku saja. Abang 'kan tidak suka makanan manis."

Memang, sejak tadi Kaizo hanya memandangi pudding yang dimaksud. Padahal, dia sudah selesai makan bermenit-menit lalu. Setelah mendesah pelan, akhirnya pemuda itu—dengan enggan—harus menyerah kalah. Lantas memberikan puddingnya kepada sang adik. Fang hanya tertawa kecil, lalu segera memakan dessert tambahannya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Melihat Fang membuat Kaizo geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi dia tersenyum—nyaris tak terdeteksi. Rasanya 'liburan' ini benar-benar bisa menjadi liburan yang sempurna untuknya. Juga Fang. Walaupun samar-samar Kaizo merasa 'dimanfaatkan' oleh Komandan Koko Ci. Sebelum ini, pihak TAPOPS sudah mengirim petugas ke sini untuk penyelidikan, tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Seolah inspeksi mendadak mereka—entah bagaimana—telah bocor sebelumnya.

Baru saja Kaizo berpikir seperti itu, sekelompok orang masuk ke dalam café. Tepatnya, lima orang. Bahkan Fang yang tengah asyik menikmati surganya sendiri, sampai teralih. Tentu saja, karena dia sangat mengenali lencana yang dipakai keempat orang itu. Begitu pun Kaizo.

Lencana prajurit TAPOPS.

Rombongan kecil itu berjalan dengan angkuh, lantas mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Kaizo dan Fang. Hanya berselang satu meja di samping kanan. Kaizo mengernyit saat melihat tingkah laku orang-orang itu yang urakan. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan prajurit TAPOPS.

Hanya ada satu wanita di dalam kelompok itu. Dari ras kubulus, dan tampaknya merupakan pemimpin mereka. Lainnya, dua pria ras kubulus, dan dua lagi pria alien ras lain yang secara fisik mirip dengan Kaizo dan Fang. Atau manusia Bumi. Mereka meminta banyak makanan dan minuman dengan sangat berisik. Berbicara dan tertawa pun dengan suara keras.

Kaizo menduga, mereka adalah petugas patroli TAPOPS dengan area di sekitar Planet Teresta. Tempat seperti ini memang perlu petugas keamanan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Abang, apa benar mereka anggota TAPOPS?" Fang merendahkan suaranya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan pudding, lalu meraih gelas berisi jus buah dingin.

"Kaupikir lencana mereka palsu?" Kaizo menebak pikiran adiknya dengan tepat. "Sudah kuperhatikan waktu mereka lewat di dekat kita. Semuanya lencana asli."

Fang mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Saat itulah, dua pelayan datang membawakan pesanan orang-orang itu. Sempat diperhatikannya pula, beberapa pengunjung lain seperti sengaja buru-buru menyingkir. Terutama yang berada di sekitar mereka.

 _"Hei, Nona Cantik. Mana upeti untuk kami?"_

 _"Sedang disiapkan oleh atasan kami, Tuan."_

 _"Cepat! Jangan buat kami menunggu!"_

 _"Iya ... Ba-Baik!"_

Sepasang iris merah terang Kaizo berkilat tidak senang. Pembicaraan tadi memang dilakukan dengan suara pelan, terkesan diam-diam, tapi bisa terdengar olehnya. Aksi pungutan liar oleh 'rekan satu instansi' telah terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa itu 'upeti'? Semacam uang keamanan?" Fang menggeram kesal. Rupanya dia juga bisa mendengar bisikan tadi. "Abang, kita tidak boleh diam saja. Ini pemerasan! Mereka mencoreng nama baik TAPOPS!"

"Tenang dulu, Pang," Kaizo masih bicara dengan tenang. Sementara ia berpikir, sepertinya inilah yang dimaksud Komandan Koko Ci. "Kalau mau menindak, kita harus menangkap basah mereka berikut barang buktinya."

Meskipun tampak sangat tidak terima, Fang berusaha menahan diri. Sadar kata-kata abangnya memang benar.

 _"Hei, kalian sudah dengar berita terhangat? Kapten Kaizo datang ke Markas TAPOPS lagi setelah sekian lama."_

 _"Ya, ya ... Banyak yang heboh soal itu, terutama para staf wanita."_

 _"Serius? Aku kerja lapangan terus, jadi tidak tahu perkembangan terbaru."_

Sekilas pembicaraan itu terdengar biasa saja. Tapi nada suara orang-orang itu membuat Fang ingin menonjok mereka satu-persatu.

 _"Omong-omong, ada yang beda pada penampilan Kaizo itu."_

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _"Maksudmu ... bekas luka di pipi kirinya? Aku dengar dari temanku yang sempat berpapasan dengannya di Markas."_

 _"Ya ... Kira-kira luka karena apa itu?"_

 _"Kudengar dia dikalahkan seorang bocah Bumi tiga tahun lalu. Bahkan salah satu anak buahnya membelot!"_

 _"Hahaha ... Apaan, tuh? Pemberontak Legenda kok nggak ada wibawanya!"_

 _"Benar, benar! Sampai dikalahkan anak ingusan. Memalukan sekali!"_

Baiklah. Sekarang Fang benar-benar akan menonjok wajah mereka masing-masing. Segera.

 _"Pang, tetap di tempatmu."_

Ucapan penuh tekanan bernada perintah itulah yang menghentikan niat Fang. Namun, ditatapnya sang kakak dengan sorot memprotes di matanya.

"Tapi, Abang—"

"Kata-kata mereka tidak ada artinya. Jangan buang-buang waktu dan tenaga."

Meskipun masih kesal, Fang menurut. Tapi bukannya mereda, pembicaraan orang-orang itu malah semakin memanaskan telinga.

 _"Hei. Belum lama ada anggota baru TAPOPS, 'kan? Apa benar dia bocah yang pernah mengalahkan Kaizo?"_

 _"Kudengar begitu."_

 _"Memangnya dia kuat?"_

 _"Entahlah. Harusnya iya."_

 _"Padahal ujian masuk TAPOPS sangat sulit, ya."_

 _"Jangan-jangan dia bisa masuk hanya karena koneksi?"_

 _"Maksudmu Kaizo?"_

 _"Katanya dia juga dekat dengan Komandan Koko Ci."_

 _"Sudahlah. Kurasa dia cuma bocah payah."_

 _"Kalau payah, masa' bisa mengalahkan Kaizo?"_

 _"Berarti Kaizo juga payah. Hahahaha ..."_

Bukan cuma kakaknya, sahabatnya juga dihina di depan mata. Fang benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. Andai saja Kaizo tidak memberinya gelengan tegas.

 _"Kru Tim Kaizo yang membelot itu katanya juga masuk TAPOPS."_

 _"Hah? Kok bisa?"_

 _"Dengar-dengar dia adik kandung Kaizo, lho!"_

 _"Apa!? Serius?"_

 _"Berarti nepotisme, dong? Huh! Benar- benar parah!"_

 _"Kurasa adiknya itu tidak berguna. Tidak bisa apa-apa."_

 _"Hahaha ... Bisa jadi."_

 _"Aku paling benci orang-orang seperti mereka—"_

Fang tidak sempat menangkap perubahan emosi yang sangat tiba-tiba pada diri abangnya, hanya dalam sekian detik terakhir. Tahu-tahu Kaizo sudah meraih dan melemparkan garpu bekas alat makannya. Benda itu memelesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu menancap di sandaran kursi kayu alien wanita ras kubulus.

Wanita kubulus itu mematung dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Garpu itu hanya sekian milimeter di sisi kirinya!

Sementara itu, Fang melongo. Otaknya mencoba memproses kejadian barusan. Mau tak mau muncul kesimpulan, mungkinkah Kaizo marah karena mendengar adiknya dihina?

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR GARPU PADAKU!?"

Fang tersentak ketika sang wanita kubulus berteriak murka. Sempat pula dilihatnya seorang pelayan wanita kebetulan baru saja mendekati meja itu dengan membawa segepok mata uang kertas Planet Teresta. Dia buru-buru meletakkan uang itu di meja, lalu bergegas pergi. Lupa kalau harusnya semua dilakukan diam-diam.

 _Banyak juga,_ pikir Fang. _Itukah upetinya?_

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Kaizo bangkit. Lantas mendekati gerombolan pemeras itu. Empat orang langsung berdiri, sementara pemimpinnya tetap duduk dengan ekspresi penuh amarah. Lebih banyak lagi pengunjung café yang menyingkir.

"Aku pelakunya," Kaizo berkata tenang.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang pemimpin kami!" pria kubulus berbadan tinggi menyentak kasar. "Cari mati kau, hah!?"

"Pemimpin?" Kaizo mendengus terang-terangan. "Sekarang kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti gerombolan preman."

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Oh, ada lagi. Pembicaraan kalian tadi ... semuanya _sampah!"_

Keempat pria itu seperti sudah ingin maju menyerang Kaizo. Namun, pemimpin mereka lebih cepat. Tahu-tahu dia melolos pistol laser dari pinggangnya dan langsung menembak ke arah Kaizo!

 _"Perisai Bayang!"_

Partikel hitam entah dari mana mendadak bergerak melindungi Kaizo, mementahkan tembakan laser dengan mudahnya. Sementara Kaizo masih berdiri dengan tenang, bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Fang di belakang, cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya. Lantas menempatkan diri di sisi Kaizo.

"Kalian anggota TAPOPS, bukan?" Kaizo berkata dingin. Matanya berkilat mengintimidasi. "Berani sekali kalian mengarahkan senjata kepada warga sipil."

 _Apanya yang 'warga sipil'?_ Fang berkomentar spontan dalam hati. Ah, benar juga, mereka sedang liburan.

"Benar! Kalian juga sudah memeras dan menyalahgunakan jabatan!" Fang menyambung kata-kata abangnya. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Apa!?" si kubulus jangkung menyahut marah. "Ada yang sok jagoan rupanya—"

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba pemimpin mereka berdiri. Tatapannya terarah pada Fang. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di Markas TAPOPS."

"Bagus kalau matamu belum rabun," Kaizo yang menyahut. "Dia adalah bocah pembelot tidak berguna dan tidak bisa apa-apa yang kalian bilang tadi."

Orang-orang itu terperanjat. Sementara Fang tertawa garing.

"Serahkan diri kalian baik-baik," lanjut Kaizo. "Atau kalian akan menyesal."

Si wanita kubulus menggeram kesal. Ia lantas berseru kepada teman-temannya, "Jangan takut! Mereka cuma berdua!"

Kaizo menghela napas dengan malas. Dia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Merepotkan saja!

"Abang, serahkan saja padaku!"

Wanita kubulus itu terkesiap kaget mendengar ucapan Fang.

"'Abang'? Ja-Jangan-jangan—"

Tapi terlambat, keempat kawannya sudah telanjur maju menyerang.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Fang hanya butuh waktu tak sampai lima menit untuk meringkus keempat lawannya. Hanya tinggal pemimpin mereka yang masih selamat. Dengan berkeringat dingin, dia melihat kawan-kawannya yang sudah terikat tak berdaya oleh bayangan yang dikendalikan Fang.

"Lambat, Pang!" komentar Kaizo. "Cuma begini saja sampai makan waktu lima menit."

"Empat menit tiga detik, Abang!" protes Fang.

 _Sempat-sempatnya dia melihat jam,_ pikir Kaizo.

"Terserahlah."

Sang wanita kubulus semakin berkeringat dingin menyaksikan percakapan kelewat santai itu. Seolah keberadaannya tidak berarti apa-apa. Padahal dirinya masih memegang senjata—

Benar! Senjata!

Mungkin kedua orang di hadapannya ini memang hebat, tapi mereka sama sekali tak bersenjata. Dan mereka tidak mungkin bisa menandingi kecepatan pistol lasernya!

Secepat kilat, perempuan seumuran Kaizo itu mengarahkan pucuk pistolnya kepada Fang yang sedang lengah. Hampir saja dia menarik pelatuknya. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang. Tahu-tahu tangan kirinya sudah terkunci di belakang punggung. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol sudah tercekal kuat. Saat masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, wanita itu baru menyadari Kaizo sudah tidak ada di samping Fang.

 _"Jangan macam-macam."_

Suara rendah itu tidak membentak, tetapi sangat terasa mengancam, tepat di belakang punggung sang wanita kubulus. Rasanya mustahil Kaizo bisa bergerak secepat itu, tapi nyatanya ia benar-benar merasakan aura membunuh yang mengerikan di belakangnya.

"Menyerah, atau kuledakkan kepalamu."

Sambil berkata begitu, Kaizo menggerakkan paksa tangan kanan wanita itu, menempatkan mulut pistol laser ke pelipis kanan si oknum TAPOPS. Jelas saja, yang bersangkutan jadi ketakutan.

"A ... Aku menyerah."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo dan Fang sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa mereka, dalam perjalanan kembali ke Markas TAPOPS. Kelima oknum petugas itu sudah ditahan di salah satu ruangan kapal. Siap diserahkan ke Markas untuk diadili.

"Ada-ada saja," Fang berkomentar sambil membenahi posisi duduknya sedikit lebih santai.

Kaizo yang berada di belakang kemudi, mendengus pelan. "Kau payah, Pang. Lengah di saat-saat terakhir."

Fang tertawa kering. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa jadinya kalau tadi tidak ada aku?"

"Iya, iya. Kapten memang hebat."

Kaizo mendengus lagi. Kali ini tidak memprotes panggilan 'Kapten' yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tapi, omong-omong ... aku tidak menyangka bekas luka itu bisa menimbulkan gosip yang menyebalkan," tiba-tiba Fang berkata. "Apa Kapten tidak kesal?"

Kaizo terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Fang menatap punggung sang kakak. Dia sudah menduga Kaizo akan menjawab seperti itu. Namun, reaksi Kaizo di café waktu itu masih membuatnya kepikiran.

"Tapi Kapten tetap marah," akhirnya terucap juga dari mulut Fang. "Apa ... itu karena ... mereka menghinaku?"

Kali ini Kaizo benar-benar mendengus sinis. "Kau jadi besar kepala, ya?"

Tapi sang Kapten tersenyum, tipis khasnya. Sayang sekali tak terlihat oleh Fang. Meskipun begitu, Fang juga tersenyum. Lantas mengucapkan dua kata tulus dari hatinya.

"Terima kasih."

Kaizo tidak menyahut. Fang juga tidak bicara lagi. Bagi mereka, pemberontakan kecil Fang dan 'kekalahan' Kaizo di Bumi tiga tahun silam adalah peristiwa yang takkan pernah terlupakan. Namun, bukan dalam artian yang buruk.

Begitu pun bekas luka di pipi kiri itu. Yang bagi Kaizo akan selalu mengingatkannya pada 'pengkhianatan' sang adik. Yang sempat membuatnya kecewa dan sakit hati. Sebuah luka tak terlihat, yang belakangan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Karena dia jadi tahu, adiknya sudah mengalami perkembangan luar biasa.

Yah, pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah bagi Kaizo. Mungkin tidak terlihat di permukaan, tapi sampai kapan pun, Fang akan selalu menjadi adik yang disayanginya.

Apa pun yang terjadi.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai~Hime ikut lagi di hari ketiga #KaizoWeek2017. Yay~! \\(^o^)

Kali ini prompt-nya hanya selewat, untuk memicu kejadian lain.

Ini beneran kutulis dalam sehari. Jadi begitu nemu ide dan menuliskannya, sudah nggak bisa mundur lagi. Waktunya mepet. Gara-gara itu juga, potensi action jadi minimal. (Dah gatel pengin nulis aksi lagi~)

Semoga pembaca bisa menikmati fic ini. Kangen juga nulis brothership KaiFang, hehe ...

Di sini hubungan mereka kubuat lebih soft, nggak angsty kayak di BoBoiBoy musim ketiga. Terima kasih kepada 'obrolan selintas' dengan Fanlady yang berharap hubungan persaudaraan KaiFang akan lebih hangat di BoBoiBoy Galaxy. (Aamiin.)

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fic-ku selanjutnya~!

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **01.11.2017**


End file.
